Second Chances
by Revenge77
Summary: Stephanie Brown died and Tim has been feeling hurt by it for the past two years. He would do anything to have a second chance to keep her dying. Luckily, there was a chance, and that chance came in the form of Stephanie Brown's daughter, who she had put up for adoption, when Steph's daughter's adoptive parents are killed and Tim steps in and adopts her. (Unexpected Change Spin Off)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, but the twins, triplets, and Liza.**

* * *

 **January 13th:**

 **Tim:**

Tim, or better known as Red Robin at the moment, was perched on the edge of a building stalking a man, a petty criminal. Three months ago, October 24th, that petty criminal killed a rich couple who was doing charity work in Crime Alley. The murder of this couple was petty even for those of the likes of Park Row and the man who murdered them was named Rudy Sanders, a guy who's been taking control of Crime Alley and trying to snuff out all the hope. The couple he killed were, Juliet and Ethan Lauren, and the day they were killed that had their four year old daughter, Riley Lauren, with them.

Riley was the main reason why Tim was after the guy, she was missing which unsettled Tim, but not as much as it unsettled him that she was Stephanie Brown's biological daughter. When Stephanie died, Bruce had promised that her child would want nothing growing up, so he gave her daughter to the Laurens and kept tabs on them and so did Tim. Now, Riley was missing and the last person to have seen the now five year old was her adoptive parents' murderer.

Tim didn't move a muscle as he sat like a hawk and watched Rudy walk into an alley way to smoke. He then made his move and jumped from his spot and landed in front of Rudy and he backed away and dropped his cigarette out of surprise. "Rudy Sanders, you killed the Laurens and will pay for your crime," Tim growled grabbing the man and shoved him into the wall.

"So what I killed a rich couple, what you going to do send me to Black Gate?" Rudy asked in a sneering tone which got him a quick punch to the nose from Tim.

"They had a little girl with them, where is she!" Tim demanded.

"I should I know I just shot the couple and left the brat," Rudy snapped and Tim glared and punched him and knocked him out. He was not happy that Rudy had been telling the truth, but he still felt good punching him. Tim then sighed and alerted the Commissioner about the take down of this guy and he waited for Gordon to show up.

When Gordon shocked up he walked towards him and said,"He doesn't know where Riley Lauren is if you happen to find her call me immediately," and he left and went back to his apartment. Once he was there he changed out of his costume and took a shower, before getting dressed in pajamas and going to bed.

A lot had changed for Tim in a month, Liza left and hasn't called anyone, Jason didn't let the twins go anywhere without him and moped over Liza, and he moved out of Jason's house. Tim sighed at the thought as he lied in bed thinking about all of it and rolled over and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Tim woke up the next morning to his phone ringing so he got up and answered it. "Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Tim, we found her, we have down at the station," Gordon said over the phone and Tim was onto his feet quickly.

"I'll be right there," Tim said and hung up and got dressed and ready for the day as quick as he could and grabbed his car keys and rushed out of his apartment. He then took the elevator to lobby and rushed to his car and got in and drove to the down to the police station and parked. Tim then exited his car and walked into the station and was greeted by the Commissioner.

"Where is she?" Tim asked.

"In a holding sell by herself," Gordon said grimly.

"Why?" Tim questioned.

"She was found being a decoy for a group of street rats robbing a store," Gordon said.

"Okay, but why is she in a holding cell, she's five," Tim said.

"She bit Harvey," Gordon said and he walked to the cell and opened it for Tim and he walked in.

"Riley, you got a visitor," Gordon said as Tim walked in and the Commissioner closed the door behind him leaving the two alone. Tim then walked to the corner the little girl was sitting in and he sat down in front of her on the floor.

"Who are you?" Riley asked looking up at Tim as he took in her appearance, she had Stephanie's blonde hair, she was paler though, thin from her months on the streets, and had dark blue eyes.

"I'm Timothy Drake, but most people call me Tim," Tim said, he could tell that her months on the street has changed her just by the glare she was giving him.

"What do you want?" she asked glaring at him.

"Well, I hope to be able to take you home, a new home that is," Tim said.

"They, wont let you do that I'm a bad guy," Riley said looking away.

"I'll admit being a decoy for thieving kids and biting a cop is bad, but you're five, Riley. Though I can tell by your speech your smarter then most your age, so you'll understand me what I ask, would you like to have a new home?" Tim asked and Riley glanced at him.

"It's better then foster care," Riley admitted and Tim stood up taking that as a yes.

"You might be in a foster home for a few weeks at the most, Riley, until I can get everything ready and get custody of you in court," Tim said looking down at her.

"Whatever," Riley said looking away and Tim walked to the door and was let out. He then left for his car, he had to go home and make a few calls.

 **To be continued:**

 **Yay, the prologue is done. I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter and this is my second spin off to Unexpected Change. I already have such great plans for this story. Anyway tell me what you think, follow, and favorite, please. Good night and kudos to you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything, but the twins, triplets, and Liza.**

* * *

 **February** **3rd:**

 **Tim:**

Tim had gotten up early that morning and got dressed in a business suit, much like the one he wore when he went to a board meeting. He then left his apartment and headed to court, since it was the day he had to fight for custody over Riley. Once at court he ignored the crowd and took a seat where he needed to be and he looked over at the other side of the room where a social worker was with Riley.

The court room wasn't very full either, just his lawyer, the social worker who was working against him, Riley, the judge, a police officer, the rest of the staff, and himself. "Mr. Drake, Mrs. Evans, here thinks you are unfit to be the legal guardian of Riley Lauren, due to you being only nineteen, what do you say to this," the judge said.

"I'll be twenty in only a few months and I argue I am a fit to be Riley's guardian. I've been working as a board member for my Adoptive father for two years now, I could of graduated at the age of fifteen if I had chosen too, I have a apartment in the better part of Gotham, and I am financially secure," Tim said calmly.

"But your honor, just because he is financially secure doesn't mean he can care for a child," Mrs. Evans said and Tim sighed not sure why the social worker had it out for him.

The Judge then looked at Tim waiting for his response and Tim said,"My brother got custody of twins he didn't know were his until they were six months. I have helped him and his nanny raise both of the twins for almost two years and six months. I also have two younger siblings and four more nieces and nephews that I watch from time to time. I know how to care for a child, your honor, in fact I already had another social worker approve my home and set up a room for Riley if I do get custody of her."

The Judge then looked at Evans and said,"Tim Drake has proven he knows what he's doing, Mrs. Evans, but before I decide I want to hear what Mrs. Lauren has to say."

Riley then looked up from spinning the spinny chair she was in and stopped spinning it and looked at the judge and said,"I don't want to be in a house with a bunch of kids!"

"Do you see Mr. Drake as someone you would like to live with?" the Judge asked and Riley nodded.

"Then it's settled, from this day forward Riley Lauren will be in your care, Mr. Drake, so do be a fit guardian," the Judge said the court session ended and Tim signed all the papers he needed to side to complete the adoption and went to the lobby where the social worker was waiting with Riley.

Tim then walked towards them and knelt down in front of Riley and smiled and asked,"Do you need anything from the foster home before I take you home?"

Riley shook her head no and Tim offered his hand and she took it and he stood up and looked at Evans said,"Thank you for being concerned enough for her future to question me, Mrs. Evans, I appreciate that you actually care for the kids you help."

Evans looked pleased with his statement and said,"I do it because no one else cares too," and walked away. Tim then sighed and walked out of the building and towards his car while holding Riley's hand.

Once to his car Riley yanked her hand away from his and Tim looked down at her seeing her put her hands on her hips and glare up at him. "Let's get this straight, Mister, I don't trust you and I don't like you," Riley said still glaring at him and Tim obviously didn't give her the look she was expecting so she looked even angrier. Tim looked at her amused more then anything, she looked like Stephanie with her hands on hips, but it was also amusing because despite her having good speech for her age, she still had the baby sounding tone of a five year old so it sounded funny hearing her mad.

"I don't care if you trust me and like me, Riley, that's not your job, but it is my job now to take care of you," Tim said and unlocked the car and he picked her up much to her dislike and put her in her car seat and buckled her up and shut the door. He then got in the car and drove to his apartment and once there he helped Riley out of the car and walked with her to his apartment.

Once in his apartment he loosened his neck tie and kicked off his shoes and said,"Well this is home sweet home, Riley," and Tim looked down at the fiery five year old.

"Don't talk to me," Riley said stubbornly and crossed her arms and Tim sighed, because she wasn't going to make the situation easy on him.

Tim then picked her up and said,"I can't talk to you then I'll just have to show you around and write everything down for you to read."

"Put me down!" Riley yelled in protest and Tim just shook his head.

Tim then carried her around the house showing her everything, well, at least trying to, since she was hitting at him which he ignored. He was seriously going to go through with not talking to her and use her own words against her. After about fifteen minutes of her hitting at him he took her to her room and put her down on her bed and stood up and crossed his arms and stared down at her with a disapproving look.

"Get out!" Riley yelled her whole face red with anger and threw her pillow at him and he simply stepped out of the way and left the room and shut the door behind him.

Tim then went to the living room and sighed in frustration, he didn't have this much trouble with the twins or Mar'i, though Dick's triplets were a different story. He was about to close his eyes and take a nap when he got a phone call so he answered his phone,"Hello?"

"How did court go, Timbo?" Jason asked on the other side of the line.

"Short and quick, though the kid has been a pain," Tim said with a sigh.

"That bad, huh, so does she remind you of Stephanie?" Jason asked.

"She looks like her, but she doesn't act like her at all! In fact she reminds me of Damian more then anything else," Tim said with a frustrated sigh.

"Wow, that must be hard, so when are you planning on telling the rest of the family?" Jason asked.

"In a month, I figured I would give her more then enough time to adjust before springing the rest of the family on her and vice versa," Tim said.

"Good luck with that," Jason said sarcastically and Tim knew what he meant. They had tried to hide the twins from the family, but they had been caught in the doctor office by Barbara, Dick, and Mar'i.

"I got a plan," Tim said calmly.

"Alright, hey, I have to let you go the twins are trying to pull the daisies out of the garden...," Jason said and hung up and Tim wished he had a recorder so he could of recorded that sentence come out of Jason Todd's mouth. He then snickered at the thought of Bruce's reaction to hearing that come out of his second oldest son's mouth. He then sat back and closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Tim woke up a few hours later to the sound of movement and then the fridge opening. He then wiped the sleep from his eyes and got up and sneaked into the kitchen to find Riley trying to get everything she needed to make a sandwich, but was failing due to her height. She huffed in defeat and slammed the fridge door shut and turned and jumped in surprise seeing Tim there and looked up at him with a 'Deer in the headlights' gaze for a moment before remembering she was suppose to be mad at him.

"I just wanted something to eat," she grumbled and crossed her arms and looked away from his glaring off into space. He was a bit caught off guard at the way she worded her sentence, since it sounded as if she thought she was going to get in trouble for going through the fridge.

Tim then walked to the fridge and opened it and could feel Riley behind him watching him as he got everything he had in the fridge that could be put in a sandwich and put them on the counter. He then shut the fridge and got the bread from the cupboard and put it on the counter along with a few butter knives, two plates, and the peanut butter from the pantry.

"What do you want on your sandwich, Riley?" Tim asked looking over his shoulder at the blonde, who looked shocked.

"I thought you weren't talking to me?" Riley asked quietly avoiding his gaze and Tim frowned and turned around a faced her while leaning against the cabinet.

"Riley, I only stopped talking to you because you demanded I do so and maybe I shouldn't have listened, but I didn't stop talking because I didn't want to talk to you," Tim said in a calm tone.

Riley then looked at him with a uncertain gaze and asked,"Can I have a ham and cheese sandwich?" and Tim smiled.

"Sure thing, do you want it hot or cold?" Tim asked.

"Hot, you can't eat a ham and cheese sandwich with the cheese not melted," Riley said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can agree with that," Tim said with a small smile and fixed her sandwich and then put it in the microwave for twenty seconds and put everything back in the fridge and only left the peanut butter out and then microwave went off so he got the plate out and after making sure it wasn't to hot he handed it to Riley.

"Go on ahead to the living room, I'll be there in a minute," Tim said calmly and to his surprise Riley listened and he then got a banana and started making a peanut butter and banana sandwich. After that he cleaned up his mess and walked to the living room and over to the coffee table where Riley was and sat down beside her. Riley has already eaten a third of her sandwich and eyed him when he sat down criss cross beside her. Tim then grabbed the remote and turned the tv on and put on a kid's show which happened to be Tom and Jerry, instead of watching his usual shows, since he didn't want to give Riley nightmares.

Riley watched the show seemly amused by it and finished her sandwich and looked at Tim who was half way through with his sandwich and asked,"What are you eating?"

Tim finished chewing his bite and swallowed before saying,"A peanut butter and banana sandwich," and Riley looked disgusted.

"That sounds gross," Riley said.

Tim just shook his head and said,"It's not, here try it," and ripped part of his sandwich off, not caring he had bit off of his sandwich, they were family now so it didn't matter. He then held it out and Riley looked reluctant before taking the part of the sandwich from him and looked at him as if looking for hints of it being a trick, but when she didn't find one and took a bit from the sandwich.

Tim watched her eat the sandwich and when she finished her bite he asked,"How was it?"

"You weren't lying," Riley said and took another bite and Tim chuckled and went back to eating sandwich. After they finished Tim cleaned up after them and then walked back to the living room and saw it was almost six o'clock, so he sat down beside Riley and watched a hour or so of tv before turning it off.

Riley looked at him bewildered as to why he turned the tv off and he said,"You should probably take a shower, bed time is soon," and she huffed in disappointment, but didn't argue. He then got up and showed her to the bathroom and showed her how to work the shower before leaving her be. Tim then went back to the living room and got on his laptop to check to see if had any messages or updates on any of his cases.

After about twenty minutes he heard the water turn off so he turned off his laptop and heard Riley yell,"Tim!" and he went to the bathroom and stood outside the door.

"Yeah?" Tim asked and the door cracked up and Riley looked up at him and he noticed she had a towel around her instead of clothes on.

"I don't have any clothes," Riley said looking up at him with her dark blue eyes and Tim mentally cursed himself forgetting to get Riley clothes before getting custody of her.

"Just put your underwear back on and I'll get you one my shirts and you can wear it tonight. We'll get you some more clothes and whatever else you need tomorrow," Tim said and Riley nodded and shut the door. He then went to his room and got one of his t-shirts and then walked to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Riley then opened the door some and Tim handed her the shirt and she took it and shut the door. Tim then waited for her to get done, and once she finished she came out in the shirt that looked like a night gown on her.

"Come on," Tim said and walked to the kitchen and walked to the fridge and pulled out a chocolate cake and cut to slices and put them on a plate. He then put the cake back in the fridge and handed her both the plates with forks on them.

"Go to the balcony," Tim instructed.

"But it's winter it'll be cold," Riley protested.

"Just go on," Tim said and Riley did as she was told. He then got to mugs out and made to cups of hot chocolate and went to join Riley and put a cup in front of her.

He then smiled at her and asked,"What do you see?"

Riley looked to the side and looked amazed and said,"I can see the whole city," and Tim's small smile grew a little.

"Yeah, that's why I picked this apartment, it has the best view of the city," Tim said and Riley smiled a little amazed by the view and how small the cars below looked. He then nudged the hot chocolate towards her and she took it a drank it while multitasking by eating the chocolate cake as well.

Once they finished eating and drinking there drinks Riley looked at him and asked,"Tim?"

"Yes, Riley?" Tim asked after he took the last drink of his hot chocolate.

"Can we go in now, I'm cold," Riley asked.

"Yeah, we can go in now," Tim said and stacked the plates and got the cups on them and followed Riley inside. He then put them in the sink and walked back and closed the balcony door. Tim then noticed Riley was standing off to the side unsure what to do.

"How about a movie before bed?" Tim asked and Riley nodded and they sat on the couch and Tim let Riley have the remote and pick a movie from on demand. In the end he ended up picking the movie Maleficent out and putting it on, and by time the movie was over Riley was asleep. Tim then turned the tv off and picked her up and carried her to her room and put her in bed and tucked her in.

He then went to his bedroom and changed into pajamas and crawled into bed and tried to go to sleep. Tim was almost a sleep when his door came open he snapped awake and he sat up and saw Riley standing there with her pillow.

"Riley?" Tim asked confused.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Riley said quietly and hid her face behind her pillow.

"Come here, Riley," Tim said and the five year old walked over to him and he faced her.

"What's wrong, Riley?" Tim asked with a frown as Riley refused to look at him.

"I had a nightmare...and I thought...maybe, I could sleep with you tonight," Riley said quietly, but also sounded scared and Tim frowned remembering for the first time since Riley came home that she was a only five. Tim then picked her up with ease and put her on the bed beside him and covered her up. The little blonde just let him coaxed her back to sleep and hugged her pillow while Tim lied on his side brushing her hair out of face.

Once Riley was asleep Tim said,"Happy, late birthday, Riley," and he went to sleep himself.

 **To be continued:**

 **A rough start, but hey Riley came around a bit. Anyway another chapter done and I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you all for following, reviewing, and favoriting. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything, but the twins, triplets, and Liza.**

* * *

 **February** **10th:**

 **Tim:**

Tim was not having a easy time, he was at his car by the trunk and was loading suit cases while talking on the phone, and on top of that Riley was behind him glaring in down.

"Yes, Dick, I'm sure I want to do this," Tim said with a sigh his brother was trying to talk him out of leaving Gotham for a little while.

"Dick, I just need a break. Besides if a mission comes along for the Team I'll take it up so don't worry about me getting rusty. I promise I'll be back in Gotham in a month or so," Tim said and hung up after closing the trunk to his car.

He then turned and faced Riley who was glaring at him and had her arms crossed. "What's wrong, now?" Tim asked.

"I don't want to leave," Riley said stubbornly.

"Why? It's not like we're going to be gone for ever it's just a vacation," Tim said calmly.

"I want to see them!" Riley demanded and Tim frowned knowing she meant her parents' graves.

He sighed and said,"Alright, we'll see them before we leave," and he opened the back door of his car and helped Riley inside and into her car seat. He then drove to the cemetery and parked and got Riley out of the car and took Riley to where her parents were buried and stood back and watched her take in their grave. Tim then stood there to side and tuned out what ever Riley had to say to them since she made it clear it wasn't for his ears.

Once she was done she walked over to him with a determined look and said,"Let's go," and Tim nodded and they walked back to the car in silence. Tim then helped her back into the car seat and then got into the car and they headed to the airport.

* * *

The flight from Gotham to Central City had gone by rather in a flash, for Tim and Riley. Tim had gotten lucky that Riley hadn't complained or had a melt down of a sort during there two hour flight. Though that ended when they were in the airport and Riley started getting mad at him. "Why do I have to hold your hand?!" she demanded and Tim sighed for the fifth time.

"Because it's crowded and I don't want to lose you in the crowd," Tim said glancing at her as he got their luggage.

"But I don't want too," Riley shot back getting frustrated with him.

"Fine I'll give you a choice, either hold my hand or I'll carry on my back through the airport and embarrass you by speaking to you loudly in baby talk so everyone can hear," Tim said bluntly and she glared at him and grabbed a hold of his hand after taking her backpack from him. He then walked with her out of the airport and looked relieved upon seeing Bart outside waiting for them.

Bart smiled and walked up to them and looked at Riley and then back at him and grinned. "Is this the ball of Joy I heard about over the phone...Wow, she looks just like...L-like Damien when he's mad, Bro!" Bart said he had been going to say she looked just like Stephanie, but the glare Tim shot him told him not to so he corrected himself quickly.

"Well, let's go to my apartment so you can drop your stuff off and we go have some fun!" Bart said and Tim and Riley followed him down to the us station and they took the bus to his apartment down town. Once there Bart showed Tim the guest room and Tim and Riley put their stuff in there.

Tim then walked into the living room with Riley and said,"I forgot to introduce Riley to you, so, um, Riley, this is Bart he's the friend I told you about."

Riley looked at Bart and crossed her arms and asked,"Are you really, Kid Flash?" and Bart who had been eating a whole bag of chips nearly joked hearing her say that and then he swallowed his food.

"Dude! You told her!" Bart asked shocked.

"It would of been worse if she found out on her own, trust me," Tim said bluntly, he had told Riley the truth during the first week he had her because she was part of the family and he didn't want to see her reaction if she had found out instead of being told; especially since she acted a lot like Damian.

"So she'll be hanging out with the family? Awesome!" Bart said and supersped over by Riley and picked her up in a bone crushing hug.

"You and me are going to have so much fun annoying and pranking the Titans!" Bart exclaimed and Riley looked as if she wanted to hit him for picking her up and she probably would have if her arms hadn't been restrained by the awkward hug.

Tim glowered at that comment, he was now starting to think it was a bad idea to introduce Riley to Bart. Bart then put Riley down and Tim shot her a look and she dropped whatever scheme she had thought of to get back at Bart for picking her up. "Also, you would not believe who my neighbor across from me is! I mean I was shocked once I moved in last month and then I got threatened by her...She is one scary lady!" Bart said.

"Who's your neighbor?" Tim asked curiously as Riley watched them with boredom.

"Jason's girl...The one from Dick and Barbara's wedding? Speaking of which, how are they? I heard Barbara had triplets," Bart said.

"Her name is Liza and they broke up. Dick and Barbara are fine and they had two boys and one girl, Dj, Johnny, and Sarah," Tim said calmly and that's when there was a crash from outside and Bart disappeared and reappeared in his Kid Flash costume.

"Be back in a flash," Bart said and was gone in a blink of an eye.

Riley then looked at Tim and asked,"Is he always make bad puns?"

"It runs in their family. Now, let's go say hi to a old friend," Tim said and they walked out of the apartment and towards the one across from Bart's. He then knocked on the door and there was silence for a moment before a shuffle and then the door unlocked and came opened. Tim then noticed when Liza saw him she grew very tense and had a guilty expression.

"Long time no see, Liza, may we come in?" Tim asked and saw Liza glance down and saw Riley, she then stepped aside and reluctantly let them in.

Tim then walked into her living room and took a seat and Riley sat beside him while Liza sat in a chair facing them. "The first thing I want you to know is, I'm not mad that you left. In fact, Jason, should of clarified more specifically what he meant instead of blowing up at you," Tim said and sat back in silence letting her process his words while he observed the room. The room felt empty, but that was because there were boxes everywhere, which meant she hadn't unpacked or she was moving.

"What did he mean?" Liza asked looking at the ground avoiding eye contact.

"He didn't want you see a child's body because he knew if you saw Lian like that it would make your condition worse and by the looks of it your doing worse as it is," Tim said seeing how tired and nervous she looked.

"I think you should go talk to Jason and make admends...He still loves you, you know. He keeps doubting himself when taking care of the twins because you were usually there to help. Speaking of the twins, Jay, keeps demanding for you," Tim said after another few minutes of silence.

"I might run into him anyway...I got transferred by Dr. Wells to the S.T.A.R. Labs in Gotham to intern there and later manage it after I graduate college," Liza said still avoiding eye contact.

"Good, well, now, that is over I'll introduce you to my daughter. Riley, this is Liza. Liza, this is Riley," Tim said now trying lift the tension in the room.

"I'm adopted, not your daughter," Riley said muttered, but Tim ignored the comment.

Liza finally looked at them and said,"It's nice to meet you, Riley, but I must ask you two to leave I have packing to do," and Tim stood up feeling a bit hurt, but he didn't blame her she had been pushed away and she took off so she felt like she ruined everything between her and his family.

"We'll leave you to it...You know my number if you need anything," Tim said and he left her apartment and went back to Bart's with Riley.

"She didn't seem happy," Riley commented as she walked to the quest room their stuff was in and Tim followed.

"She's depressed and hasn't been sleeping well," Tim said and walked over to the bed in the room and threw himself on it and just laid there. He was tired from patrolling Gotham all night the night before and he was feeling Jet Lag from crossing over what seemed like to many time zones. Tim then closed eyes, sure Riley would play with one of her toys he insisted she brought, when he felt a shift on the weight of the bed.

He then cracked his eyes open to see Riley was on the bed watching him. "Hm?" he asked as he felt all his hard work and sleepless nights catch up with him finally.

"You're sleeping in your shoes?" Riley asked and it sounded so childlike and like her age Tim smiled a little and kicked his shoes off.

"All better...," Tim said and closed his eyes and let sleep start to take him. He was almost asleep too when he felt the bed move again and Riley lay down beside him and actually got under the covers unlike him. Tim then opened his eyes once more and saw Riley was in fact laying beside him with her back turned to him, so he smiled a little and closed his eyes and finally let sleep claim him for the day.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, and I hope you enjoyed it because I did not. This chapter was really just a filler, and I needed to update and I need to do something because writer's block has been killing me. Anyway thank you for your reviews,follows, and favorites. Good night and kudos to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything, but the twins, triplets, and Liza.**

* * *

 **February** **12th:**

 **Tim:**

Tim looked at Bart unsure if his friend knew what he was getting into. "Are you sure, you can handle watching her until I get back?" Tim asked having a bad feeling about this.

"Of course, she's five, what can she do to possibly make things go wrong?" Bart asked with a grin.

"I'm sure you just jinxed yourself...I'm just going to go," Tim said with a sigh and left. He doubted things would go good for Bart, especially when Riley woke up and found he was gone and left her with a person she found extremely annoying, but then again he did need a small break.

* * *

 **Riley:**

When Riley woke up and found she was alone with Bart she was not happy. She was silent as she sat in the kitchen watching the fool attempt to try and make bacon and eggs. Riley knew he would mess it up, but when he set the stove on fire and disappeared for a moment before reappearing with a fire extinguisher to put out the flames, she knew she was in trouble.

"I thought speedsters were suppose to be smart?" Riley asked as smugly as a five year old could manage.

"We are," Bart said a little offended.

"You set eggs and bacon on fire," Riley said bluntly.

"I time traveled from the past," Bart countered.

"You probably just ran to fast and ended up here by accident...That sounds more like bronze then brains," Riley said.

"It's called using the speed force, and it's harder than that to time travel using just speed, it requires brains as well," Bart said calmly as the five year stared at him like he was dumb.

"Yes, it requires a brain to tell your feet to stop, it's call subconscious thinking," Riley said.

"Look, I can tell just by talking to you that your smarter then the average five year old-," Bart started to say only to be cut off.

"Yes, I know. Tim, says I may be smarter than him when he was my age," Riley said looking quite proud of herself.

"As I was saying before you rudely cut me off, that since you are intelligent you should understand me when I tell you that speedsters are smart and not only move faster, but think faster than the average person," Bart said getting frustrated.

"I think you think so fast your brain doesn't pick up every thread of thought information, and that you are just flat out dumb for catching eggs and bacon on fire, it's a waste of food," Riley said crossing her arms.

"I'm not dumb kid, and catching breakfast on fire was an accident," Bart said about ready to pull his hair out.

"You're arguing with a five year old," Riley pointed out and Bart now felt like hitting his head against something.

Bart then sighed and said,"You know, let's just forget about this whole ordeal and got out for breakfast, I'm sure doughnuts sound good," and Riley jumped down from her chair and they left.

* * *

 **Bart:**

Bart was screwed, he just knew that Tim was going to kill him. He had thought it would of been a good idea to take Riley to the mall after the doughnut shop, it wasn't, because he lost her. Bart had managed to lose a highly intelligent five year old in Central City Mall, and she happened to be the child of Batman's most skilled protege's dead lover, he was so dead.

Speak of the devil, Bart was getting a call from him now. "Bart, how's Riley, how are you holding up?" Tim asked over the line.

Bart scanned the crowded area with a frown and said,"We are both doing fine, I actually looking for Riley right now."

"Looking? You lost her?!" Tim demanded more than asked and Bart was mentally slapping himself for his stupidity.

"No. I managed to get her to play hide'n'seek saying it would help her ninja skills. Anyway, she's hiding and I'm seeking," Bart said so calmly that he shocked himself.

Tim took a deep breath in relief and said,"Alright, I'll be back in a hour or two," and Bart started looking through the crowd.

"Alright, cool. I got to go, I really need to find her before she gets impatient and pulls a Damian or something," Bart said and hung up.

"Where is she," Bart said panicked as he searched through the crowd frantically.

* * *

 **Riley:**

Riley wasn't sure how she lost the idiot in the crowd, all she did was turn her back on him for one minute and he was gone. She sighed and pushed her way through the crowd until she found herself in a store and she walked to the lady working at the cash register. "Excuse me," Riley said trying to get the lady's attention, but she was completely over looked much to her dismay.

Riley glared and crossed her arms in frustration and her cheeks puffed out as she held her breath for a moment before exhaling as she calmed herself. She then uncrossed her arms and sighed, she didn't like what she was about to do, but desperate times call for desperate measures. With that Riley let her eyes tear up and she started to sob and everyone looked at her, shocked, since they hadn't seen her before.

The lady at the cash register looked down at her in worry and knelt down and asked,"What's wrong?"

"I-I lost my U-Uncle!" Riley said sobbed using a baby voice and a slight stutter to sale her act to get someone to help her.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll find him, I'll call security right now and they'll call for him over the intercom, okay," the lady asked and Riley stopped crying and sniffled and nodded her head. The lady then hugged her and Riley couldn't help, but smirk at her accomplishment.

* * *

 **Bart:**

"Bart Allen, to Macy's. Bart Allen, to Macy's," the intercom blared and Bart stopped his searching and immediately went to Macy's hoping they found Tim's evil little conniving brat. To much of his luck Riley was there sitting in a chair eating a lollipop while she swung her legs, and he made sure to thank god real quick because he really didn't want Tim to kill him.

"Are you her uncle?" a lady asked glaring at him.

"Yes, and before you scold me about losing the child, it was neither of our's fault, the crowd carried her away," Bart said shutting up the lady before she could even lecture him.

"Come on, Riley, let's get you home to see your daddy," Bart said and Riley jumped down from the chair and they left the mall and went back to his apartment.

* * *

 **Tim:**

When Tim got back to Bart's apartment he was relieved to find everything alright except for the scorch marks on the stove. Tim had found Bart on the couch sleeping and Riley watching Tom and Jerry. "How did the day go?" Tim asked sitting down beside her criss cross.

"He lost me at the mall," Riley said as if it was nothing and Tim's jaw clinched and Bart woke up and sat up and yawned and stretched.

"Hey, Tim, how did they day off go?" Bart asked looking at them and then noticed the smirk on Riley's face.

"She told-," Bart started, but was cut off by Tim nodding.

"You got ten second head start and you better hope you get to out of the country by then," Tim said and Bart took off having no doubt that he would find a way to catch him.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter down, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. Good night, and kudos to you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything, but the twins, triplets, and Liza.**

* * *

 **February** **17th:**

 **Tim:**

Tim was on the couch of his apartment moping as he stared out the window. He and Riley had to come early due to a death in the family and after the funeral of Jason's unborn child, Tim had gotten into an argument with Bruce. Tim was exactly in a good mood due to that and would like to go out and patrol more than anything, to blow off some steam, but he was a parent now and couldn't leave Riley alone. He huffed and thought back to the argument he had with Bruce in the study of the manor after the funeral.

* * *

 ** _Flashback:_**

 _"Tim, you're to young to be a father, even through adoption," Bruce stated as they walked into the study._

 _"Bruce, I'm almost twenty and this is Steph's kid we're talking about," Tim said keeping distance from his adoptive father._

 _"Exactly! She deserves a normal life!" Bruce replied rather loudly._

 _"She had that, but her parents were murdered and I couldn't let her remain on the streets!" Tim cried out._

 _"You should of talked to me about this!" Bruce yelled._

 _"Why?! Because you don't think I can handle this?" Tim questioned._

 _"No! You're just to young!" Bruce yelled trying to reason his point._

 _"I may be physically young, Bruce, but I know what I'm doing?!" Tim argued angry that Bruce wad doubting him._

 _"You're not ready for this kind of responsibility!" Bruce yelled now clearly angry himself._

 _"I've been independent since I was a kid, Bruce, living on and off on my own for years, and I've been running your damn company since I was sixteen!" Tim snapped and Bruce at that point was seething._

 _"I expected this from Dick and Jason but not you, Timothy, and if you're going to act like this, then maybe you shouldn't be Wayne Industries CEO anymore," Bruce spoke quietly with as much venom as he could in his words. It stung Tim to even hear that, and for an argument with his beloved father figure to take such a nasty turn so quickly._

 _Tim was staring at the ground at that point in complete hurt, being given the title of CEO by Bruce had meant so much to him, just like Robin had been, that it was devastating blow for him. It was honestly like coming to the cave and finding out Dick ripped him from his mantle and gave it to a demon. He then looked up and stared Bruce in the eye and said,"If that's the case, then I might as well give you your last name back," and watched Bruce recoil at the statement of revoking the Wayne name._

 _"Tim-," Bruce started, but was cut off._

 _"No. Don't even start, Bruce. I'm gone and don't expect to see me anytime soon," Tim said and left the room to retrieve Riley from Alfred's care and leave._

 ** _End of Flashback:_**

* * *

Tim had been in a good place after Jason and Liza helped him through in internal hell to get there, but now he felt like he was at square one. He thought about that argument and wondered how things got so out of hand, and continued to is until, he felt the weight shift beside him on the couch and he looked over and saw Riley staring at him worried. "Are you alright, Tim?" Riley asked quietly and Tim smiled for her, but she didn't buy it and he didn't blame her because neither did he.

"I had an argument with, Bruce...He's my adoptive father, anyway, we got mad and said some unkind things," Tim said not wanting to go into detail.

"And now you're pouting, staring out the window, wishing to be out side doing hero stuff?" Riley asked innocently, sounding so smart, but childish it made Tim smile for real.

"Yes, but I refuse to leave you home alone or take you with me, so until I find a suitable babysitter for you, then I'm not going anywhere," Tim stated.

"Then find a babysitter," Riley said as if it was the simplest thing the world.

Tim smiled again and thought for a moment, Jason, Dick, and Damian were obvious no's...Helena and Selina were having a special bonding girls thing...Which left, Cass, but she probably wanted to patrol as well. Tim sighed and said,"I'll worry about this later, but for now it's bed time for you," and Riley started to pout.

"I thought you said you were mature?" Tim asked just teasingly.

Riley held her head high and crossed her arms and said,"I was just working on my acting skills," and Tim just shook his head before standing up and picking her up.

"Put me down," Riley demanded and Tim ignored her and carried her to her room and set her down on her bed.

"There you're down, night, Riley," Tim said and left the room quickly. He then walked to his own room and pulled out his phone and called the only person he could think of at the moment that could watch Riley, Tam Fox.

* * *

"I'm again sorry, that I called so late to ask such a favor," Tim said staring at the ground feeling guilty.

Tam just rolled her eyes and said,"I heard about the funeral, but I'm guessing this isn't why you called me here."

Tim nodded and gestured her to follow him and he opened Riley's door a little showing his adopted daughter to his ex, but still friend. "My family has done a lot of things to me, Tam, but Bruce has decided to remove me from my job, because I adopted Stephanie's daughter...I gave up the Wayne name in a fit of rage...I-I messed up," Tim spoke softly and the next thing he knew Tam was hugging him.

"No, Timmy, you had every right to react like that and it's not your fault. Bruce, even though he's the big bad Batman, has been known to be rash when dealing with his children on certain matters when he's mad...He's the one who has messed up, not you," Tam stated in a sincere yet scolding manner.

Tim could only nod in agreement and Tam spoke,"Now, tell me about your new daughter," and smiled and he managed a soft smile as well. They then walked over to the couch and sat down to start talking.

"Well, like I said she's Stephanie's biological daughter, her adoptive parents were murdered, so I took her in. Her name is Riley Sophia Lauren, she's five, and I swear to god it's my horrible luck that she happens to be Damian's female double in personality...," Tim said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"That does sound like your luck," Tam said with a smile.

"She's a smart kid and besides her attitude, I care for her and I promised myself I would be a better parent than mine were," Tim said and looked out the window.

"You want to go out there don't you?" Tam questioned.

"Riley asked me the same question earlier...In all honesty, yes, I do but I not. I'm not in a good place, Tam, and now I have to think about Riley if I get hurt, just like I did with you...I'll go out when I'm in a good place again, or if the Titan's need me and they can watch my back if I stumble. Until then I'm staying off the streets, Gotham has enough heroes for a city, and look for a new job," Tim stated and Tam nodded.

"I may be able to help with that, Bird Boy...Well, my father might, he'll defiantly do a lot more than me," Tam said and stood up.

"Tam, you don't have-" Tim started only to be cut off.

"I might of been pissed when we broke up but your still my friend, so I'm going to help you end of story. Got it? Good. Get some sleep, Tim," Tam said and left without another word. Tim the chuckled a little and stood up and walked to his room where he immediately crashed in bed from a tough, long day.

 **To be continued:**

 **The end of that chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for the late update I've had writer's block and had hurt myself, oops. Anyway I'll try to update more, it's almost summer, so yay! Thank you for your follows, favorites, and reviews, and please continue to do so. Good night and kudos to you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything, but the twins, triplets, and Liza.**

* * *

 **March 4th:**

 **Tim:**

"I don't want to meet them," Riley said bluntly crossing her arms.

Tim sighed, he had been trying to get her on board with meeting Jason, Liza, and the twins, but it wasn't working. "Alright, I'll make you a deal. We'll stay for an hour and then we'll leave," Tim said as he looked at her through his reer-view mirror. Riley only continued to pout as Tim drove to the outskirts of Gotham and to the neighborhood Jason lived.

Once there he parked his car in the drive way and got out and got Riley out of her car seat. He then walked to the door and knocked on it and waited for Jason to answer. Tim looked down at Riley who was sticking near him like glue and smiled a little bit. The door then unlocked and Jason opened it and looked at Tim and Riley and gave a small smile before letting them in.

"How are you doing, Tim, I heard about the fight with Bruce," Jason said as they walked inside.

"I'll live, I got to find a new job, though, that is until I can get Drake Industries up and running again," Tim said and Jason nodded. Liza was on the couch asleep, while holding onto Jay who was asleep on top her.

"How is she doing?" Tim asked and Jason glanced over at Liza and Jay.

"She won't talk, but she's doing better. She started going back to work and taking her college lessons again, but that's all just a distraction from her real problem," Jason stated with a sigh and Tim nodded then looked around not spotting his niece.

"Where's Cathy?" Tim asked as Riley started to cling onto his hand, which was a first.

"She's outside playing around the tree, why don't you go outside and join her, Riley," Jason suggested and Riley just looked at Tim who nodded before she reluctantly went outside.

* * *

Playing outside around the tree, was a bad idea, thirty minutes after sending Riley out. Tim knew that as soon as Riley and Cathy came inside bleeding. Jason and him didn't even hesitate rush to their children's side and check on their wounds. Riley only had a busted lip while Cathy had a bruise on her forehead, other than that the girls were fine.

"What happened?" Tim asked sternly having a pretty good idea that Riley and Cathy got into a fight.

Riley looked him in the eyes the best she could and mumbled,"We were playing with stick, I accidentally hit Cathy with mine when I dropped it...Then I tripped over a root and my face on the ground," while Tim watched her eyes the whole time for any lies. He could tell she was telling the truth about accidentally hitting, Cathy, but the pause before telling what happened to herself gave away that she had gotten the busted lip a different way.

Tim looked up and gave Jason a look, who just sighed in understanding. "Cathy, did you hit Riley with a stick?" Jason asked and Cathy just stared at the ground ashamed.

"Sorwy, Wiley," Cathy said still not looking up from her feet and Jason sighed, at least happy that she knew she was wrong for hitting her cousin.

* * *

After a while of hanging around Tim decided it was time to leave, especially since Riley closed herself off from the world, after he started reading a book to Cathy. He said his goodbyes to Jason and the others and walked to his car and got Riley in the car seat before hitting the road. Riley was still currently still off in her own little world, as he drove home.

Once back at his apartment he finally had enough of the silence and stopped Riley before she could retreat to her room. "Riley, we need to talk," Tim said and Riley looked up at him nervously.

"I didn't mean to hit her," Riley basically pleading, probably not sure if he had believed her or not back at Jason's.

"I know, but that's not what I wanted to talk about," Tim said kneeling down to the five year old so he was more on her height level.

Riley just stared at him wearily and Tim spoke,"You're walls went up when I started reading to Cathy...Did you think that I preferred spending more time with Cathy than you?" and the blonde looked away as her eyes started to water.

Tim was going to take that as a yes when Riley answered,"No...I was jealous," and he blinked taken back.

"You get along better with Cathy than me," Riley said and Tim realized what it stemmed down to; Riley was hurt by the fact they had almost nothing in common and everything that she was used had just sort of crumbled away. She probably had a lot in common with her parents and they probably had their own nightly traditions, and now she was stuck with a stranger who just stepped in because he was a friend of her birth mother.

Tim wish he could say he understood that, but his relationship with his parents hadn't been to great and Bruce and Dick were always more his family as a child. Then his mother was poisoned and killed and his father was in a coma for a while before he woke up paralyzed. They lost their fortune since his parents were actually criminals and then fathers actually started to care for him. Then things were great for a while until he came home one night to a pool of blood and a dead dad, because Capt. Boom-a-Rang had found out his secret identity.

Tim looked at the crying five year old deciding that maybe it had been to soon to introduce her to other family members. He then picked Riley up and stood up before walking to the couch and sitting down. Tim would let her cry it out and fall asleep, then he would work on finding things they can do together and both enjoy. He couldn't let Riley feel alienated not when he could do something about it.

 **To be continued:**

 **It's been a while since I updated this story, which is because it's harder to write compared to Unexpected Change. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm sorry if it's short and choppy. Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs. Good day and kudos to you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **March 7th:**

 **Tim:**

Tim was a busy man, he had to take care of Riley, patrol Gotham, lead missions for the Titans, train new Titans, and was now running the Neon Knight foundation full time, all while trying to rebuild Drake Industries. It was not a surprise to find that he was currently walking through the crowded streets of Gotham, holding Riley's hand, with a newspaper tucked under one arm, a coffee in his free hand, and talking on a cell phone that was tucked between his shoulder and his ear.

"No, Tam, that's fine, I understand," Tim said over the phone paying close attention to everyone around him and Riley. Riley's blonde hair bounced behind her as she walked with her adoptive father. She was off in her own little world thinking about who knows what. Tim listened to Tam talk and looked over his shoulder out of habit, unfortunately it was just long enough for him to run right into someone and Riley to let go of his hand to avoid the collision herself.

Tim dropped his phone in the collision and not to mention got hot coffee all over himself and the person he ran into. "Sorry," Tim said picking up the purse he had knocked from the lady's grasp. Once he stood up he was caught off guard seeing the Anti-Heroine, Lynx, he had broken out of prison. She was of course not in costume, but was still very stunning.

"It is alright," she stated taking her purse back seeming not to be any more fazed by the hot coffee on her skin then he was. Her English was still semi-broken and her Chinese accent was still thick. Though, her amber eyes always seemed to captivate him in a way.

Tim snapped out of his daze and asked,"Are you alright?" out of curtsy even, though, he knew the coffee wasn't effecting her. He then remember his phone and Riley so he picked his phone up and turned and checked on Riley. Tim looked at his phone and frowned seeing it was broken from the fall.

"Yes...Are you?" Lynx asked and Tim nodded and was about to apologize again when he was cut off.

"Would you like another coffee?" Lynx asked with a smile and Tim was about to say no, but some irrational thought stopped him.

"Sure, but can I take a rain check, I have to take my daug-Riley somewhere," Tim said before he could stop himself completely. Riley remained silent as she watched Tim look like a fool trying to find something to write on and write with so he could give it to Lynx. He was unsuccessful, but Lynx decided to take things into her own hands and pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed Tim's hand and wrote her number on it.

"It was nice to meet you," Lynx stated and walked off leaving Riley confused.

"What just happened?" Riley asked actually dumbfounded for once and Tim looked at her unsure himself.

"I just got her phone number to set up a date," Tim stated after a moment of thinking the scene over.

Riley looked at Tim's broken phone then at him and said,"But you're phone is broke," and Tim remembered. He sighed at his bad luck and not to mention how much of a fool he acted like over a pretty girl. Tim was starting to realize why Bruce always acted weirdly around Selina, Talia, and Vickie Vale.

"I guess we're making another pit stop, before we go to the park," Tim stated and Riley frowned. He then took Riley's hand and walked a few blocks with the five year old until they got the phone store. Tim made Riley sit in a chair and wait while he talked to one of the tech guys about a replacement. Getting the new phone took about maybe thirty minutes and by time Tim finished he had turned around and found Riley asleep. He smiled a little and walked over to the blonde and picked her up.

* * *

Once at his apartment Tim put Riley on the couch and sat down beside her sleeping form. He then proceeded to set up his new phone and after he was done with that he started re-adding his contacts. When he finished he called Tam who was not happy with him. "You hung up on me!" Tam exclaimed as soon as she picked up the phone.

"I didn't mean too, I accidentally ran into someone and my phone broke," Tim explained as he looked over at the blonde. Tam calmed down after the explanation and they went on to talk about Tim's business options. When they finished the conversation Tam ended the call stating she had a family thing to attend. Tim let her go and looked over at the clock, it was around six in the afternoon. He looked at the number he had written on his hand and sighed. Tim stared at his hand for a moment, mentally scolding himself for even considering getting into an relationship with a villainess. Though, Lynx, has helped him before and Cass did say their were uncover agents in Gotham from Hong Kong.

He sat in silence for ten minutes before he unlocked his phone and typed in the number. Tim stared at the screen wondering if he should press call or not. He was already in deep water with Bruce and if he did this then it would be disastrous. Then again Bruce has had his fair share of villainess lovers over the years, hell he had two children with villains. With that he made up his mind and for once decided to do something illogical and different. He was already rebelling against Bruce, so why not show it and move on from Stephanie. Tim looked over at Riley then back at his phone and pressed call.

"Hey, it's the guy who spilled coffee on you, earlier, by accident...Yeah, that would be great. I'll meet you there tomorrow," Tim said with a small smile.

 **To be continued:**

 **Another chapter done, one that has been long over do. I'm sorry it was short and straight to the point. Please tell me what you think, and whether you would like Tam or Cass as Riley's babysitter. Thank you for those who followed this story and have left comments. Good day and kudos to you all.**


End file.
